Sue Ellen's Dirty Little Secret
by Sunny204
Summary: Sue Ellen dosent know how much longer she can take. The little secret is slowly eating her up inside,she wants to scream, or even shout. But if she does there will be dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, ok so you know the Drill, I don't __**Own Arthur**__ except for this fanfic im doing on them. There is going to be drama/ romance. Here is the paring that I hope you like. If not(shrugs shoulders) ooh well. _

_Now on with the story. _

**Parings**

**the beginning pairing is Buster x Francine but you have to find out what the outcome will be. **

Chapter 1 **Sue Ellen ` Dirty Little Secret **

A figure emerged from the shadows, his blue shirt was ruffled up while he calmly pulled up the zipper to his pants. He looked around the area then gave a nod of his head and a female teenage cat stepped out of the shadow. Her curly pink hair was ruffled as well as her white shirt and pink skirt, she blushed slightly at what they did but the male rabbit only grinned bringing her into a passionate kiss, then releasing her.

'I love you Sue Ellen.''

The female cat smiled at the mention of her name, she stroked the males rabbit cheek fondly while her hazel eyes starred up at him with love in her gaze. He bended down about to capture her lips with his own but stopped as Sue Ellen pulled away, her arms were crossed over her chest.

'Buster, I love you. But I cant do this, when will you break up with her.'' She hissed the last part in disgust as she returned her gaze to the male rabbit.

He sighed at the question, he had been asked that question every day for the past week since he secretly got together with Sue Ellen. He wanted to dump his current girlfriend and get with Sue Ellen for the longest time, but Francine wouldn't allow it ,she threatened him with the most ridiculous rumor about him. He was in a loveless relationship with Francine cause he never truly loved her anyway, but when she asked him out that one day he didn't want to see her cry, he hated it when girls cry.

' I want to, and you know I do. But you know…..those rumors.''

Sue Ellen frustratingly kicked the wall, it wasn't good enough. She was tired of seeing Francine with the boy she loved ever since she first meet him. But he was with another , and it pissed her off greatly, he didn't even love her and yet he was still in a relationship with her. But for good reason, the rumor she would spread about him was a awful one and Sue Ellen didn't want to cause any frustration to Buster.

'I know its just that, im so frustrated by this situation that I don't know what to do anymore.'' Sue Ellen spoke calmly even though she was on the brink of tears. Buster immediately pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry her eyes out on his blue shirt. It wasn't fair! Sue Ellen wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but didn't, no. her fingers tightened their hold on Buster while she continued to cry .

'shh,,' his finger went under her chin while his other hand wiped away her tears. 'once I can, I will dump her for you Sue Ellen, cause you are my love. My light, my world.

'Ooh Buster! '' Sue Ellen cried more. Her head was buried in his shirt. Buster wrapped his arms tighter around her petite body bringing her closer towards his . He breathed in her hair smelling the sweet scent of honey and strawberries, his favorite smell.

Just as he was about to pull away from her and into a kiss, a cough was sound.

'Buster, what are you doing?

xoxoxoxox

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry its been so long. But as my new year resolution im going to finish this story _=) I don't own any of the characters ,except for Jake(he will appear later on in this story) He is forever mine!_

_Chapter 2_

Sue Ellen and Buster quickly moved away, blushing.

Buster rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly while Sue Ellen fidgeted with her necklace around her neck. Buster had given her the jewelry on Sue Ellen's birthday, and it was her most treasured possession. Arthur narrowed his eyes, he knew well of their secret. The only problem was they weren't hiding it well enough. Next to him stood a pissed off Francine, her hands on her hip she quickly responded 'what do you think you're doing!'' hissed Francine.

Buster quickly came up with a white lie ''practicing for our drama class'' he smiled placing his hands in his pocket. Buster tried to act as casual as any normal day, but in the inside his voice was screaming _idiot, you almost got caught! _Sue Ellen quickly responded 'yeah, we needed to practice. Our class finals are today.'' Arthur rolled his eyes; he knew that lie could easily trick Francine. But Arthur knew better.

'…oh…kay, well anyway. Busters walk me to my class'' she quickly laced her arms into his, and stirred him into the direction of the school building. Buster grunted, he was upset that he couldn't spend more time with Sue Ellen. He quickly looked over his shoulder starring at Sue Ellen. Buster smiled slightly before disappearing.

Sue Ellen frowned, her gaze was towards the ground. Tears started to form in her blue green eyes. Arthur walked over to Sue Ellen placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Sue Ellen quickly looked up, a fake smile plastered on her lips.

'Look Sue Ellen, Buster really loves you. But…I think you guys need to cool it. I can't keep lying for you guys.'' Arthur calmly replied.

Sue Ellen nodded her head 'yes, but I don't know how long I can do this Arthur. 'She responded saddened.

Arthur sighed, as the school bell rang.

'Lets just get to class, come on.''

Arthur and Sue Ellen left walking up towards the school building as a bunch of other students quickly filled the building. First class was History, and Sue Ellen couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. Even though half the students were already dosing off, or in a completely different universe. Sue Ellen sighed starring out of the window near her desk, she quickly recived a poke of a pencil from the dog girl sitting across from her.

Fern watched as her friend sulked miserably in class. She was saddened at the fact that her best friend was upset. Through the years, Fern and Sue Ellen became the best of friends, telling their secrets to eachother, going shopping and giving advice to eachother as well. Before Fern was considered a dork among her classmates. But when Sue Ellen and Fern became friends, she changed her hair style to always curly hair to long straight hair, and clothes from that dress she always wore to now tight fitted jeans, and a nice fitted top as well. Fern loved the attention she was now reciving from boys, and she had that all thanks to Sue Ellen. But when Sue Ellen was upset she could feel it so Fern quickly tried to make Sue Ellen happy again.

Sue Ellen turned, water was starting to form in her eyes. Seeing this Fern quickly grabbed her purse, taking out tissue. She then handed the tissue to Sue Ellen then quickly wrote something on paper.

_Are you ok?_

Sue Ellen looked down at the note, after wiping her teared eyes. She quickly wrote down a response.

_I just don't know, if I can do this anymore, its too hard. _

Fern read the note then quickly wrote down something

_What happened? Did Buster do something?_

Sue Ellen laughed then responded.

_No, but hiding it from Francine is becoming to much. I want him, and him me. But I don't want to wait anymore. _

Before Fern could write, the bell rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Buster was starring at the clock. Even though class just started, he wanted class to be over with. Next to him a girl monkey, with dark skin. wearing too much make up and tight fitted jeans with a red top revealing her breast, sat closely almost leaning on him. Buster rolled his eyes in annoyance. After the incident Francine had started to become clingy.

'Francine stop, please.'' Buster annoyingly said.

Francine growled, leaning closer to the bunny. 'You never want to cuddle with me anymore, don't you love me.'' She said.

Buster sighed removing his arms from Francines tightly grasped hands 'yes, but I don't need you clinging on me like that.''

Francine pulled away huffing as she did so. Her eyes narrowed as she starred ahead of the class, Buster sighed in relief, finally he was able to get out of the clutches of Francine. Buster starred out the window of the classroom, he missed Sue Ellen. Holding her in his arms felt so good, a small smile formed on Buster face as he day dreamed of Sue Ellen.

Francine looked over at Buster. He was day dreaming, a grin was on his face. She smiled. Giggling _oh he must be thinking of when i had him at my house the other night._ A wicked grin plastered on her face at the thought. _ Maybe if I get him to comeover tonight, he will become all cuddly again._Francine grin was on her face during the whole time in class while Buster still remained looking out of the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Finally school school was over. Sue Ellen quickly walked out of the building clutching her book as she did so. Just as she was about to walk down to the last step, Sue Ellen felt her foot slip. Just as the concrete was about to hit her square in the face, a pair of arms quickly circled her waist.

Sue Ellen's eyes were closed tightly while she waited for the impact. It never came, quickly opening her eyes, she was in a tight embrace. Her chest literally up against a firm, but tightly built cat teenager. His lightly tanned arms circled around her form while, his amazing blue eyes starred down at Sue Ellen. She nearly gasped at the sight of him.

'Hey there, you need to be more careful.'' The handsome teenager grinned.

Sue Ellen felt a blush form on her cheeks, while the mysterious cat teenager smiled the most beautiful smile. Still holding her against him, the teenager still grinned.

'My name is Jake, I'm new here, what's your name beautiful?''

Sue Ellen's blushed deepened, she opened her mouth. But her voice didn't seem to want to respond.

'Sue Ellen, are you ok'' a frantic voice broke Sue Ellen from her thoughts.

Buster ran over, after seeing the incident, he was quickly joined by Arthur and all the other students she knew in elementary school. They circled around her. They looked at her body checking if there were cuts or bruises, completely ignoring Jake who was staring at Sue Ellen. Buster watched the scene, and a growing pain in his stomach started to form. While the others seemed oblivion to what was going on.

He quickly thrust his hand out, glaring at Jake as he did so 'I'm Buster Baxter.''

Jake immediately broke his gaze from Sue Ellen, turning towards the white rabbit. A grin was on his face. As he thrust his hand out shaking the white rabbits hand. A grin was on his face, he didn't seem to notice Buster seeing him as a threat.

'Hey, I'm Jake Martinez. I just moved her today, and I was checking out the school.'' Hid gaze turned to Sue Ellen. She blushed again while Buster quickly moved infront, blocking his view. Arthur came up towards them, a smile on his face 'that's cool where did you come from?''

Jake laughed slightly 'I'm from California, my parents are business owners, so they moved their business out here. But when my mom spent a week here, she fell in love with the place, and I can kind of see why.''

Buster growled under his breath while placing a protective arm on Sue Ellen, who starred up at Jake in awe as he was talking. Francine broke the contact by pushing in between the two, her grin was wide. 'Wow, California. Ive seen so many pictures, that must have been a cool place to live?'' she walked up to Jake batting her eyelashes. Buster grimaced at Francine's silly attempt to flirt with the new kid. Muffy followed suit, placing an arm on Jake.

'Yeah, you must like really miss it.'' She questioned.

Jake was surrounded with questions. Each teenager trying to overpower the others voice as Jake sheepishly smiled back while trying to answer all the questions he could. Sue Ellen tried to slip away but groaned as she did so, her ankle had been twisted. Even though Sue Ellen didn't fall her ankle seemed to catch the concert stairs at a awaked position making the teenager groan in despair.

Buster removed himself from the crowd, and moved closer towards Sue Ellen. She tried to walk, grimacing as she did so, Buster sighed sweeping up Sue Ellen in his embrace. She squealed clutching onto Busters shirt tightly as he held her.

'Your not walking alone. Not like this.'' Was the only response she received.

Francine looked up, just in time to see what her boyfriend was doing and growled 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

Buster turned, Sue Ellen squinted her eyes, at the sharpness of Francine's voice.

'Sue Ellen cannot be walking home alone, not like this.'' Buster calmly replied.

He held Sue Ellen closer. Francine narrowed her eyes even further about to question the teenager rabbit. When Jake walked up to them, he quickly swooped up Sue Ellen in his arms and grinned down at her.

'Well then why don't I take you home? ''

Sue Ellen gulped; she starred up at his beautiful blue eyes. She opened her mouth butquickly shut it, for words didn't seem to want to come out today. Taking this as a yes, Jake slowly started walking away before looking over his shoulder 'ill catch you guys later. '' walking away without waiting for a response.

'Oh Sue Ellen is so lucky''

'Hes so cute''

'I hope hes single.''

Was all the girls said. Each swooning over the new guy. Buster grimaced, only watched starring off of the two figures walking away down the street. Arthur walked over to his best friend nodding him with his arm.

'What wrong? ''

'I don't trust that guy.'' Buster said.

Arthur rolled his eyes punching him in the arm, 'dude don't worry about it, so what if Sue Ellen is getting attention from a guy. She deserves it.''

Buster only nodded, continuing to stare off at where Sue Ellen and Jake went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ooh some conflict, I always love those. Don't you? Anyway, what do u think should happen next? I have an idea, but not quit sure. Until next time**

**Well anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
